


The Picnic 2

by Spinzgirl



Series: The Picnic Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Healthy Relationships, Love, after the war, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: Settled on a new planet after the war, Allura and Keith enjoy the fruits of their labor.





	The Picnic 2

Allura decided they had spent long enough picking flowers. The Juniberry seeds they’d planted on the newly settled planet had produced vast fields of fuchsia blooms, and this was the first time she’d been able to enjoy it with Keith.

 

Well, she enjoyed. He sneezed. On Earth, he’d spent precious little time around actual flowers so he didn’t know he was allergic to them. He did comment that the scent reminded him of the smell of jasmine; it was a flower he’d never actually seen in person, so his memory was dependent on a candle kept by a roommate at the Garrison.

 

They walked back to the blanket slowly, taking in the beauty of the scenery. The suns closest to this planet burned either red or orange, depending on the time of day. Altea, like Earth, had a sun that was yellow, which for all its warmth could not rival the magnificence of the skies here.

 

Keith offered his hand to help her sit down. She flinched when she felt a pinch in her lower back, her hand flying to the spot as if it could offer some relief.

 

“You’ve been on your feet too long, you sure you don’t want to head back to the castle now? I’ll carry you if you need me to,” he offered. His concerned face assured her that he was earnest.

 

“No, I’m fine,” she waved to convince him. “Just twisted the wrong way, you don’t need to worry about it.”

 

Once she was situated near the picnic basket he sat himself down behind her. Initially she was confused, only realizing his intention once she felt his warm, broad back against hers, offering something to lean on. He was like that, always quietly doing things for her, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

 

She relished the feeling of him, the security of his presence. It reminded her of the days she enjoyed in the fields with her father, playing until she was exhausted before falling asleep on his lap. Keith was a lot like her father, more reserved but every bit as kind.

 

Allura passed him a sandwich she had made herself that morning. Cooking was never her forte but this was something she could do for him. They sat quietly eating, watching the birds playing chase through the low-hanging clouds.

 

It was obvious when he finished eating, his head tilted back to touch hers, the light weight of it making her own head buzz a bit. She finished her own sandwich as she felt his breathing grow shallow, his heartbeat slowing as well.

 

Finally, his head lolled to the right and she knew it was time to move. She cautiously shimmied around, holding him upright with one hand and moving herself in a half-circle with the other. Once she was in the right spot she stretched her long legs outward and gently lowered his head onto her lap.

 

Well, what little lap she had left anymore. Her round belly was halfway to her knees, sitting somewhat uncomfortably on her thighs. She absentmindedly rubbed the swell of it, wondering what the baby would look like. _Who_ the baby would look like.

 

Would she have her mother’s ears? Would he have his father’s eyes? At this point they didn’t even know which they were getting, Alteans being a race that gender develops later than humans. Still, that didn’t keep her from trying to imagine.

 

Reaching up, she unpinned her long hair and let it fall to the front. Many times she marveled over the contrast between her hair and his. Keith always referred to them as Yin and Yang, one incomplete without the other.

 

“Oh, hello there little one,” she cooed as she felt the motion inside her.

 

The baby was now performing flips she was sure, occasionally pressing a foot into her stomach walls to perform said feats.

 

Keith must have felt it, his face turning towards her to nuzzle her belly. He was still so handsome, so loving. She ran her fingers through his dark locks, twirling them into curls before letting one drop in favor of another.

 

The suns were now covered by clouds and the threat of rain loomed. Against her will she went to rouse her sleeping husband to begin the journey back to the castle.

 

“Wake up, my King. Getting soaked won’t be good for either of us,” she hummed.

 

His eyes opened slowly, looking to her with such affection it made her skin tingle.

 

“If my Queen so commands it,” he responded, kissing her stomach before sitting up.

 

They hastily packed away the uneaten food then roughly bundled up the blanket, setting out for the castle at a brisk pace.

 

“You remember our first picnic?” She knew he did, but loved to tease him about it.

 

“How could I forget? Best picnic ever,” he laughed.

 

“Back then did you ever think we’d be here? Like this?”

 

“I hoped for it every day.”

 

His answer made her smile, but then her legs made her grimace. She was really regretting not bringing the shuttle craft.

 

“The offer to carry you still stands, you know,” Keith smoothed, “What do you think?”

 

“I think maybe we should call for backup this time.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Short Tumblr drabble, this can be viewed as a part 2 of The Picnic.


End file.
